The First Time
by xxxDesirexxx
Summary: After Percy asks Annabeth to be his boyfriend, they have a special night of love. Lemon, sex, etc.
Looking around at the interior of her and Percy's apartment, Annabeth was pleased to see that Percy had cleaned. The stove and fridge were shiny and polished, and the air still had the faint aroma of Lysol about it, which Annabeth didn't mind at all. Happy that Percy had finished cleaning, she looked idly out the window, watching a small bird chirp on the windowsill. The bird flew off, though, when something behind her creaked.

Turning, Annabeth gave a smile when she saw the culprit of the creaking sound. Percy had come in through the door, but when he saw her, he gave a small sigh of disappointment.

"What's the matter?" Annabeth asked gently.

"I wanted to get home before you, I was hoping to surprise you," he said. The disappointment in his tone was very subtle from his usual one, and only those that were close to him could sense the changes in Percy's mood and voice.

 _Close like me,_ she thought fondly.

Only two months ago, Percy had asked her to start dating him, having been friends with her almost since they were still kids. Of course, he hadn't seen anything wrong with asking in front of everyone during a dinner with their friends, thus bringing on many nudges of congratulations from Piper and exclamation of excitement from Hazel. The reaction that was the best of all had to be the happiness that filled Percy's eyes when Annabeth agreed, though her boyfriend insisted that the blush on her own face was better.

"I'm sure you would have," Annabeth replied, "If you weren't so distracted, that is."

Deciding to make it up to him, she crossed the room and kissed him on the lips, hard, purposefully rubbing her hips against his crotch. She wasn't sure if it was her newfound confidence or not, but Annabeth was being much bolder than usual. Glancing back, she wondered if she had been too bold, but was surprised by the lustful look on Percy's face. Quickly, she turned and spoke to him again.

"You said that you had a special surprise in mind," she reminded him, not having to mention what she was referring to. This would be her first time having sex, and Annabeth certainly didn't want it to happen right here on the ground of their apartment.

Her boyfriend seemed to forget what she was talking about before he remembered and nodded, moving forward to take the lead. Percy led them to their room, which had been lit with candles, their soft light making their shadows flicker softly. Their bed was made and flower petals were strewn about the place, contributing to the romantic mood.

Annabeth, examining the room around her, and the romantic atmosphere, felt touched that her boyfriend had done all of this for her.

Percy quietly took her hand and led her to their bed, where they sat down before each other. Annabeth was hoping that he'd be the one to initiate, since she knew next to nothing when it came to the act, aside from the basics, but he seemed just as awkward as she was, and she swore that there was a very faint pinkness to his cheeks.

She was glad, really; knowing that she wasn't the only inexperienced one here. After a few heartbeats of silence, Percy took a breath as if trying to collect himself and spoke up.

"Your clothes," he said, "I'll deal with them."

Annabeth took a moment to process that this was actually more of a question than a statement, and nodded in consent. Immediately, and much to her surprise, Percy was pulling at her covering with what she was sure was eagerness. He loosened the strings at the front, causing her covering to lose its grip on her body and fall from around her shoulders, bunching at her hips.

Blushing, Annabeth tried to ignore the way Percy eyed her shapely breasts and pointed to his own clothes, "Should I do yours?"

"You can do what you wish," Percy said, tearing his eyes away from Annabeth's chest.

Gulping, the woman wriggled completely free of her covering and moved to release her boyfriend. Upon touching his boxers, she noticed that he was already hard, and wondered what was in store for her as she tugged down, allowing the swollen shaft to spring free. Annabeth jumped back, a heavy shade of red coating her cheeks with heat as she observed her boyfriend's penis.

Though she hasn't seen anything to compare it to, Annabeth was sure that Percy had to be considered well-endowed, as she guessed it to be around eight to nine inches long, and quite thick. The pure male scent of it; musky and potent, made her intimate parts tremble with want. It twitched under her gaze, and Annabeth felt her lower muscles tighten up as they became needy.

"Is something wrong?" Percy asked, his tone suggesting that he felt self-conscious. Annabeth, however, wondered how he could possibly feel that way with such an amazing cock. However, she would admit that it was intimidating, just like the rest of him at first glance.

"I'm fine—it's fine," she assured him, "So, I guess we should continue..?"

Percy straightened, nodding as he gathered up his confidence. Annabeth smiled at how determined her boyfriend looked. That smile quickly faded with surprise as she found herself on her back, Percy directly above her with his large limbs and body caging her in. The position was so intimate that Annabeth's face soon grew red once more, this time with a mixture of embarrassment and lust. Her boyfriend , despite the imposing position, had eyes that promised nothing but want and gentleness as he looked down at her.

"There will be pain," he reminded her, gently nudging her legs open with his knees as he got into position.

"I know. I'm ready," Annabeth replied, making sure to pour all of her trust and love for him into her words. It seemed effective as Percy regained his assurance and poked at her with his rod as he prepared for entry.

"You can scratch me, hold me, anything," he told her. Before she had a chance to respond, Annabeth let out a short, high-pitched squeak when he thrusted into her quickly. Her nails dug into his arms as she felt him fill her, tearing at her barrier as he did so. It hurt, yes, but only for a second. Like a bee's sting, Annabeth had to wait only a few moments to get used to the sting. All the while, Percy remained still above her, letting her insides twitch and twist around him as she adjusted to his girth.

Taking a few breaths, Annabeth squeezed her boyfriend 's arm, "You can move now."

Percy didn't respond. He slowly pulled back, almost leaving her warmth before pushing back inside. Again, Annabeth winced, closing her eyes as she tried to calm herself. Percy continued his ministrations, slowly gaining in speed as Annabeth felt the initial pain leave her body and be replaced by something different. This something was alien to her, a dull feeling that gradually blossomed with sparks of pleasure of the likes that she'd never felt before.

With her tunnel begging for more, pulsating with heat, she squeezed her boyfriend 's arm again to gain his attention. Percy stopped instantly, looking to her face for any sign of discomfort or distress.

"Faster," Annabeth panted, "It doesn't hurt anymore…so don't hold back, okay?"

Percy blinked at her before nodding, "Yes."

That could have been considered a warning in some context, as Annabeth squealed when Percy started to move deeper into her body, harder and faster than he'd been doing before. His cock twitched inside of her as he thrusted, and her wetness brought on squelching sounds that would have embarrassed Annabeth if she weren't being overcome by pleasure at the moment.

He started to fuck her harder. His cock pushed deep inside of her with purpose as he thrusted towards his own orgasm. He panted as his loins tightened, and he felt the knot in his stomach began to loosen as his cock seemed to swell before he came.

"Hah…ah…ngh, Percy..." she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved his arms, lifting her hips up to press securely to his own, opting to press his face into the crook of her neck. Annabeth gasped as she felt his hot tongue travel over her flesh, the saliva cooling her heated skin for only a moment. He continued; licking, sucking, kissing, and even nibbling at her neck as he thrusted into her depths. Annabeth was a mess, moaning and calling his name with abandon as her core clenched around him desperately, urging him to relieve her of her heat.

Percy's tongue slid from her collarbone, up the side of her neck, to make little circles around her jaw-line. Annabeth, being too busy moaning, gave him the perfect opening to stick his tongue into her mouth. She gasped, but quickly fell into the rhythm of twirling her tongue with his as he invaded and felt every part of her mouth, sliding across the roof and narrowly missing her teeth. Annabeth's hands, now on his wide back, gripped at him; her nails dragging along his flesh and leaving lovely marks that just barely broke the skin. Not that he really seemed to care.

"Ohh…ahh…I—ah, Percy, I'm going to—I think I'm…" she couldn't get the words out through her moans, her climax taking over as she screamed her boyfriend 's name over and over in a mantra of pleasure.

"Percy! Percy! _Percy!"_

Percy grunted as he pushed his hips up against her bottom, making sure to get balls-deep with each thrust. His cock twitched with each thrust into her soft wet walls, and he groaned as they clenched around him. Annabeth screamed as she came for a second time, her legs shaking from the overstimulation. Her cunt constricted around him, trying to coax the seed from his cock.

Percy grunted as Annabeth's core clenched tightly around him and convulsed with its muscles left quivering around him as a 'thank you'. The boy gripped her hips closer and began humping her frantically as he sought his own release. His balls slapped against her, large and heavy, promising a potent load of sperm for her. At last his pace faltered and he grunted, stopping completely as he pushed as far into her as he could go, pressing the tip of his cock to her cervix, and his hold on her hips tightening to the point that Annabeth knew that they'd bruise but couldn't care less. She moaned as heat burst into her, flooding her core and rushing into womb.

Percy moaned as he pushed his hips up against her, making sure to get balls-deep as he let go of his load. His cock twitched with each spurt of cum that he shot into her, his tip pressed firmly against her cervix. Annabeth's pussy constricted around him, milking the seed from his cock.

They stayed like that for a few more moments as Percy waited through the aftershock of their orgasms. When he finished, he pulled himself out of her, wincing from the subtle pain of his sensitivity. Once out, he lowered her legs, allowing the woman to go limp as she regained her breath. Percy plopped down next to her. The two of them smelled of pure sweat and sex, he noted. A nice scent.

As the aftershocks of their orgasms faded, Percy slowly set Annabeth back on the ground, pulling free of her as he did so. Annabeth tried to ignore the feeling of hot semen pooling out of her lips and onto the bed. Percy's arms shook with his exhaustion, and he flopped down beside her.

"That was amazing," Annabeth said after her breathing settled, "You were amazing."

"Yes. You were incredible though," Percy replied, now wiping the hair from her sweaty face, leaning over to kiss her after doing so. Annabeth nuzzled him, turning to face him completely.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"Sleep," Percy said simply.

The two lay together, quietly enjoying each other's comfort. Annabeth rested her head on Percy's chest, quickly falling asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat and breathing.


End file.
